A Broken Heart
by ghost509
Summary: Sequel to my "A Broken Mind" story. New missions, new friends, new villains, and the love of his life on the other side of the law, Izuku "Deku" Midoriya has a lot on his plate. Especially with the new villain group stepping up to the plate to try and bring him down. Will love win in the end?Will his secret be revealed? Will anyone switch sides? Stay tuned to find out!
1. Waking Up

**(2 months later)**

The slowly began to rise over the horizon, bringing to life the city of Musutafu. Birds chirped and sang as people began entering and driving their cars, either going to work or to drop their kids off at school. The sun's shining light peaked through many opened blinds and curtains, causing many people to groan and either get up or pull the blanket over their heads.

Izuku "Deku" Midoriya was one of these people.

Izuku groaned when the bright light flashed in his eyes, just about blinding him. He was extremely tempted to get up and close the curtains all the way and continue sleeping in, since it was Saturday which meant no classes. He couldn't however, due to being…_weighed down_, at the moment.

A soft snoring from his chest, and he couldn't help but smile while staring down at the sleeping frog that rested on top of him, who also would let out the occasional ribbit in her sleep. He started combing his hand through her green locks.

It's been two months since Deku was 'defeated', two months since Izuku Midoriya was 'back', and two months since he had infiltrated UA. In that time he was able to closely studies the hero's he knew would pose a larger threat to him, the main one being Shota 'Eraserhead' Aizawa. The man had a few weaknesses, with the main three being his bad dry eyes, his students, and Present Mic. Deku would have to keep these in mind if the two would ever faceoff.

On top of that, it'd been about a month and a half since the dorms were built and 1A began living together. In that time he was able to get a closer look at everyone's quirk, their personalities, weaknesses, ways to try and turn them to his side, and what made them tick. Before that he was forced to live with All Might, no wait, his 'adoptive father'. Just thinking about that made his skin crawl, and something he had _not _counted on happening when he first created this giant plan. But it was for the greater good living with the enemy for a few weeks, and it wasn't _that _bad. All Might didn't try killing him in his sleep, and actually made some good food (not Kurogiri good, but good enough).

And finally, it's been about a month since he and Tsu had gotten together. She had asked him out a few days after he came to UA, and he agreed. Their first date had consisted of dinner and a movie, and Tsu being the blunt frog she is, had kissed him on the lips after he had walked her home. And then he kissed her, and then she kissed him…and things went up from there until her parents and siblings (who had gone to see family) returned home (second base baby!). Ever since then they had been together, and he actually felt some level of _guilt _from it.

He was a villain, and she was training to be a hero. And they were in _love_! This was the literal plot of a fan fiction and he _hated _it! There was no way she was going to change teams, and no way he would either. The only way he would is if it was her dying wish, or someone even bigger and stronger than him would appear and threaten his life and the Leagues existence. And as long as he was standing, neither of those things would _ever _happen.

Fate had a cruel way of fucking with him. He never thought he would find love yet here his love was, laying on top of him and playing for the _other team_. First he was quirkless, then his mom died, then he became a villain, and now the love of his life was a hero in training.

It was official, his life was actually a fan fiction, there was no other way to explain all of this bullshit happening to him.

"M' not a dog." She mumbled, finally awake.

"I know."

"So why pet?" She asked, nuzzling his chest and pressing herself tighter against his body, wanting more of his warmth.

"Don't know, just feel like it." He smiled, pulling her closer. "Want me to stop?"

"…No." She sighed, before looking up at him with her wide, emerald eyes. "Love you, Izuku."

He couldn't stop the giant grin from spreading across his face. Leaning down, he pecked her lips.

"Love you too Tsu."

She blushed, something she rarely did and something he _loved _to cause. She would only ever blush when he would do or say something, in a way he thought of it as a thing _only _for him. Only for him to cause, and only for him to witness.

God, he was like a love sick puppy. He rued the day he would have to reveal his true colors, but his mission came above all else.

He just wished it didn't have to be.


	2. A Plan in the Making

After staying in bed for about another hour cuddling, Tsu got up and walked onto his balcony, before climbing back up towards her room. He watched her climb, a small smirk forming as he had a _great _view.

While teachers like Aizawa never mentioned relationships between students were forbidden, he had implied they weren't the best thing to have while attending UA, or being a hero in general. He spoke about hostage situations where you would potentially have to choose between a civilian or the person you're in a relationship with, and talked about situations where heroes became depressed and committed suicide after losing their lover to villains.

Deku understood these fears and felt sorry for anyone who had gone through such a thing. But he had something those heroes didn't.

He was the leader of the _largest _villain group in all of japan. He had connections and allies all across the country, and everyone _listened _and followed his every command. So when he had Kurogiri send out a message to everyone saying they weren't allowed to harm any UA staff or its students, especially 1A, everyone gave their word. They knew of the consequences of disobeying Deku, so they didn't want to make their leader mad.

"You seem to be enjoying this new life style. And a girlfriend? You're growing up so fast." A voice stated from behind, causing Deku to roll his eyes and shut his curtains.

"I thought I told you to _not _come here. That I would contact and visit _you _when I could." Deku scolded, turning around and crossing his arms while glaring at Kurogiri.

"My apologizes master, but you haven't contacted or visited the base in weeks. We were growing worried." The butler apologized and bowed. "That, and I have some news you must hear."

News? Well, this must've been important if Kurogiri had risked getting them _both _caught_. _He hoped it wasn't pointless news, like new recruits, fighting between his main crew, or that Eri was asking to adopt a puppy. Because as much as he wanted to get her a puppy, now was not the time with, ya know, him being a villain and all.

With a grunt, Deku raised his right arm as his hand glowed black. Touching the wall, the glow began spreading, until it covered every inch of the room.

"We have a barrier now. Speak that way you can leave and _not _blow my cover."

"I apologize master, I'll try to make it as quick as possible." He bowed again. "First off, Giran has brought us an additional 150 recruits. Our numbers have now risen to well over 1000."

Ok, that was good, but _not _important enough to come and talk to him about! This was probably Kurogiri's way of softening him up before telling him the bad news.

"Second, the serum is nearly complete. Our scientists predict it will take another two weeks before finally completing it."

…He had to admit, that fairly was big and important news. With Overhaul's serum, his plan to better hero society would take half the amount of time as it would without it. But still, he could've _waited_.

"You're buttering me up Kurogiri. What's the _real _news you have to tell me?"

He could see it in the butlers glowing yellow eyes, the hesitation was as clear as day. Something bad had happened, something _really _bad.

With a sigh, Kurogiri opened a portal and reached inside, before pulling out a tiny stack of photos. He handed them to Deku, who started shifting through them. His own eyes slowly began to widen with each photo.

"This…isn't good." Deku muttered.

The photos in question each consisted of a mangled and mutilated corpse, and all had the same thing in common: the green wristbands and bandanas they wore.

One corpse was a male, who had the top half of his skull cut off and his brain removed. Said brain was a pile of mush, via it being stepped on, on the ground in front of the corpse.

Another showed a different male with black hair, who had both arms cut off and shoved into his mouth.

The third was of a woman who was chained from a wall and ceiling. Her stomach was cut open, allowing the organs to spill out and onto the floor below.

The 4th was a corpse, which was turned inside out. The bandana and wristbands were work where they were supposed to be, meaning whoever had done this must've taken them off, turned the body inside out, and placed them back on.

"Kurogiri, what the fuck am I looking out."

"In the time you've been gone, we've had multiple recruits go missing, and turn up dead in these gruesome scenarios. No one has spoken up and claimed credit for these murders."

"Someone's targeting my people, they're targeting _my _league." He growled, before handing the butler back the photos. He began to think and chew on the nail of his right hands thumb. "People believe I've been imprisoned, and don't know the truth. These attacks are coming from someone who thinks everything is now free real-estate since they believe me to be no longer a threat. This is a message to those who follow me, to join them, abandon me, or die."

"Whoever is attacking your people believes the League no longer has a leader. What are we going to do master?"

Deku started to think of what to do, and the ways to do them. Making an appearance was a big no-no, giving leadership to someone else was a _bigger _no-no, and telling the heroes of what was happening was the biggest no-no since, ya know, he was supposed to have no memory of what has happened.

"It's obvious my people have been getting kidnapped. Do you know where each of them taken? Where they each lived?"

"They all lived and were kidnapped in the southern most part of the city, master."

Perfect.

"Have Twice make some clones of other recruits who live there and have them walk around. Get someone who has an invisibility quirk or someone who is smart enough to make surveillance drones. Have one of the two follow the clone and see if it gets kidnapped, and see where it gets taken. We can make a move and assault the place where they're being taken and killed. Then we can find out who's behind it and why."

"And what about the leadership problem?" Kurogiri asked, causing Deku to smile.

"Leave that to me."


End file.
